After All These Years
by insiqnificant
Summary: Toph couldn't see, feel, or hear anything that wasn't Sokka. The flutter of his heart under her fingertips, the sound of his raspy voice and even breathing; they scared her. She was truly blind.
1. Chapter 1

_Two years_.

It had been two years since Aang had defeated Ozai, but to Toph, the months that passed had droned on and on, and it seemed like a lifetime before seeing her friends again, which happened sporadically.

Since then, everyone was growing apart; going their separate ways. Toph had started an earthbending school called the "Beifong Metalbending Academy" near the city of Yu Dao. Twinkletoes - Sugar Queen always tagging along - and Sparky were too busy with a "Harmony Restoration Movement", or whatever it was they called it. Toph didn't pay much attention during the meetings. The blind girl didn't really talk to Meathead that much, or his little girlfriend. What was her name again? Oh well, it didn't really matter. She didn't like the warrior too fondly, anyway.

For now, though, the Gaang was at Zuko's palace to celebrate his eighteenth birthday, and a party was going to be held that weekend.

"I'm tellin' ya, this party is going to be awesome!" Sokka cheered enthusiastically. His arm was draped around that girl... Suki! That was her name!

The close friends were relaxed in the gardens of the palace, fire lilies swaying to the motions of the wind. It was very warm and summery at the Fire Nation, as Toph could tell by how humid the air was surrounding her, causing her bangs to stick to her jaw line. The occasional breeze would dance by, and would conduct a sigh from the friends, but it retreated just as quickly as it would advent.

"So, _why_ can't we be inside the palace, exactly? What's the whole point of sitting out here, baking in the sun?" Toph asked, abradedly, earth bending a few rocks into the air, swirling them above her hand repeatedly.

"Toph, be patient. The party planners are getting things set up for the party, which is the day after tomorrow, and they can't be disturbed. Just wait a little longer, okay?" Katara interrupted, placing a soft hand on the girl's shoulder.

Toph recoiled from her light touch, crossing her arms across her chest with a grunt, "If I have to." She turned her head away to ignore the stare from the waterbender. A blush stained her cheeks when she felt Sokka's body - his pulse - growing closer to her.

"Well, how about me and you do something to pass the time?" Sokka suggests, a toothy grin glued to his face.

"But, Sokka," Suki started, latching on to his hand from where he stood, "I thought we were gonna do something."

"Yeah," Sokka rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "but I haven't seen Toph in a while. We can hang out later, okay?"

Toph scoffed, "Why would I wanna hang out with _you_, Meathead?"

"Yeah, like there's something else for you to do," Sokka retorted, marching to where his tiny friend sat. Even if she was fourteen, she still looked so fragile, even after all of her training.

The Blind Bandit stood from her makeshift, earth seat, "Okay, what do you suggest we do? Since you have such _wonderful _ideas and all."

"While don't we go for a walk, ya know, so we can get caught up on how we're both doing," Sokka shrugged, pointing toward the grove on the east side of the garden that led to the large shrubby maze.

"Whatever, Meathead," _Only because I really wanna be near you_, "But only because there's nothing else to do."

Toph's crush on the warrior hadn't subsided. If anything, it had grown into something much larger. She would find herself daydreaming about him in the middle of her teachings, and the students knew what their sifu was thinking about, seeing as whenever Toph would talk about Sokka, a rosy flush would persist on Toph's cheeks and she couldn't focus; even when she thought about him.

She had it bad.

Toph led Sokka through the dirt path, scuffing her feet as they ambled side by side. "So, why did you lead me over here?"

Sokka gulped nervously. He was afraid that if he told her the reason behind his suggestion, she would earthbend him to the nearest ravine. "Well, I just wanted to catch up on how things were doing with you. I haven't seen ya in a long time."

The girl could sense a hint of a lie behind his words, "Come on, Meathead, what's the _real _reason?"

"How about I teach you to dance?" Sokka blurted, taking Toph's hand and leading her to a small clearing of trees. _It's now or never, Sokka._

"Wh - what? I don't want you to teach me how to dance!"

"C'mon, Toph! It's a formal party! There's gonna be dancing there! And you know Zuko is going to make you dance with him."

Toph snatched her hand away, stomping the heel of her foot against the grass to release waves of seismic vibrations, seeing where the warrior was. He was a few feet away from her, facing her direction. He had gotten a lot taller since their last meeting, his shoulders were more broad. She couldn't tell facial features, but the girl knew that he was handsome. All in all, he had become a man, and she was still that little girl from years ago. Like he would ever like her the way she liked him.

Sokka became worried when his friend was taciturn for a few heart beats. Usually she would have had some fractious comment to say about how boyish he still was, or something about his romance skills. He missed it, too.

"So, will you dance with me?" Sokka requested, ambitting his hand in her direction after he stood before her.

"Since I don't wanna get embarrassed, but that's the only reason! I'll just pretend it's Ohev or someone else teaching me," Toph persisted to face away from him, but let Sokka wrap his hand around hers.

_I can't believe the whole Zuko thing worked_, Sokka thought, a smile playing across his dark skin. "Wait, who's Ohev?"

"Just teach me the stupid dance, Snoozles!" Toph growled, taking the warrior's hand as he pulled her against his chest, her blush darkening. "Um, Sokka? This isn't what I had in mind."

"It's a slow dance, Toph. What did you expect?"

"I didn't expect us to be this... close!"

...

...

After at least half an hour of trying to figure out a technique, Toph just wouldn't cooperate, presenting Sokka with two broken feet.

"Okay, how about we do something like this?" Sokka started, lifting his friend off the ground to stand on his feet. "That way I can dance and you won't have to do anything but stand there and look pretty."

Toph couldn't see, feel, or hear anything that wasn't her best friend. The flutter of his heart under her fingertips, the sound of his raspy voice and even breathing, and the muscles of his arm around her waist that rippled with his movement scared her.

She was truly blind.

"I - I can't see anything, Meathead."

"It's okay, I'll protect you," Sokka whispered in to her ear, tickling her neck with his breath as he laughed.

He hummed a calming lullaby, similar to the ones her mother would sing her, and he swayed to the song, causing her to move with him. They stayed like that for a while, and even though Toph wouldn't dare say anything, she loved him holding her... and just being there.

"Meathead, what are you singing?" Toph whispered, as Sokka added lyrics to the tune.

"It's a lullaby Mom used to sing to me and Katara when we were younger. I've forgotten almost all the lyrics, though," Sokka answered in a daze, reminiscing to the memories of his mother. Oh, how he missed her, even though he couldn't remember what she looked like, or the sound of her voice. Katara had been so much like his mother for years, he saw his little sister instead when he though of his mom.

"Oh," was all Toph could muster up, "It's beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, surprisingly, a lot of people requsted another chapter to this story, and I was kinda weary about doing another one because I had no idea where to go with it. But after a long wait, here's another chapter. (:**

* * *

><p>"They make me sick," Toph muttered to the flying lemur perched on her shoulder, lightly scratching his ears as she ranted. "I mean, what does he <em>see<em> in her? I get that she's beautiful and more... developed and all that, but... why? More importantly, what the heck is wrong with _me_? I've never been a softie, so why now? Why does Stupid have to do this to me?"

Momo chirped lightly in response, as if he was really listening to what she had to say, and was responding the best way he could muster. The lemur was all she really had. Toph couldn't talk to Aang, or Katara, or Suki,or Sokka, or... well, Zuko would listen. He was always there for her; like the older brother she never had. They _had_ gotten a lot closer since the war had ended, after all.

It had been a couple days since Zuko's eighteenth birthday party, yet the gang was still at the palace, for whatever reason. It had _also_ been a couple days since Toph completely avoided Sokka. Ever since the day in the woods, things had gotten so awkward between Toph and her friends; well, just for Toph.

She pushed away from the wooden balcony with a sigh and strolled off to find her friend, Momo accompanying her, still resting on her shoulder.

Toph ambled through the halls, sending vibrations all throughout the palace. This place really was huge, she was becoming almost overwhelmed with all the many vibrations she was receiving.

Light arguing caused her footsteps to cease. Two people were pressed into the corner of the hallway she was getting ready to turn. She recognized the voices to be Mai and Zuko. _Oh_, Toph thought, once she realized Zuko had Mai pinned against the wall. _Be careful, Sparky. Wouldn't want a stiletto lodged between your eyes_.

"Yeah, well, maybe it's just better to end whatever it is between us, since you care more about politics than me," Toph heard Mai say, her voice just above a whisper.

"Mai, you're being childish."

"Oh, I'm being childish? Forgive me, my Lord." And with that, she stalked off down the hallway.

Toph wasn't good at the whole 'comforting' thing, show when Sparky sunk to the floor and put his head in his hands, the earth bender just kinda stood there awkwardly.

She cleared her throat to let her presence become known and scuffled her way to the Fire Lord. She plopped down beside him and gave him a light punch on the arm. Momo scurried away down the hall.

"How much did you hear?" Zuko finally asked the girl, putting his chin in his knees.

Toph sighed and stretched her toes, the bones cracking deliciously. "All of it."

Silence.

"What are you doing here?" The fire bender eyed the girl with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, we're both having... relationship issues. My guy just doesn't know it, yet."

"Is this about Sokka?"

Toph groaned internally and placed her palms flat on the floor. She didn't feel any person near them to hear the conversation, so she relaxed a little. "Yeah..."

"... Oh. Well, as you can see, I'm not good at this whole... relationship thing, so I don't know if I'm the person you should be-"

Toph threw her hands up in the air, defeated. "For Spirit's sake, Zuko! You're the only person I can talk to about this..."

Zuko raised his eyebrows in surprise. Was she... begging him? It definitely sounded like it, but the blind girl would _never _admit to it. The fire lord slumped his shoulders and blowed the loose bangs from his face.

"Okay, so tell me about what's wrong." _Yeah, that sounds good. Let her talk and vent her feelings. _He had learned all too well from Mai that when girls were upset, never say anything; it makes everything worse_. _

_"Everything! _You know that I'm not one to be all soft and stuff, but look what Stupid is doing to me! He's turning me into," Toph visibly shuddered, "Katara."

"Do you-"

"I mean, I get all weird and self-concious around him. I get butterflies in my stomach and my heart runs like an eel hound."

"Okay, so-"

"And every time he touches me, I don't know if I want to hug him or punch him square in the face! And I've never wanted to hug someone."

Zuko waited for a moment, just to be sure that the girl was done with her ranting. Now was the time for him to channel his inner Uncle.

"Do you love him?" Toph nodded reluctantly. "Well, if you love him... tell him. The worse thing he can do is say he doesn't love you back. You can always find someone else."

"Sparky? Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of - of course."

Toph took a shaky breath. "I don't want anyone else," she whispered, tears lining her eyes.

Zuko said nothing, he only looked at the flabbergasted warrior standing at the corner, silently telling him to hurry and leave before Toph noticed who was there. She was too busy declaring her feelings to really notice Sokka approach them; Zuko silently thanked the Gods. That situation would have been messy.

"Hey, Sparky?"

As Sokka tip-toed away, Zuko turned to the earth bender. "Yeah?"

"Thanks," she punched his arm lightly, "for everything."

"No problem," Zuko said, a smile playing his lips.

"But tell _anyone_ about this, and the Fire Nation won't have a Fire Lord anymore."

Said-Fire Lord gulped inwardly. "My lips are sealed."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: After another long wait, here's another chapter, requested by a BUNCH of people. Thank you for so many LOVELY REVIEWS! ASKGHSJL. I love doing these, it's just hard to come up with ideas... God, I'm unimaginative. This chapter is rated a little more T, and it's really short. Very weakly implied... sexual situations. c: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you to these people for reviewing last chapter:<br>_**

**_nacho5  
>Melody Sparrow<br>Minimus Prime  
>Methe<br>Guest (?)  
>Jedimasterawesome<br>jedichild  
>THE ALMIGHTY PIGWIDGEON<br>Mukuro234  
>head19<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>12 years later...<em>

* * *

><p>Toph sat up in bed and stretched her back, her raven hair tousled about her face. There were three satisfying pops along her spine and she sighed in relief. Next time they would do things <em>her<em> way.

As her feet touched the cold, stone floor (courtesy of her husband after their marriage), vibrations were immediately struck through the stone-made house. Sokka was in the kitchen making breakfast and Lin was on the floor, playing with Space Bracelet.

The 26-year-old rose off of the bed and picked her silk robe off of the floor, lazily throwing it on and tying the belt. She made her way into the room where the warrior - _her_ warrior - was and picked up Lin before kissing him softly on the shoulder.

"G'mornin'," Sokka said, a playful edge in his husky voice. "Today, m'lady, we are having fried seal jerky, gravy, and ostrich-horse eggs for breakfast." Lin giggled and clapped her hands.

Toph remembered the first time he had fixed that kind of breakfast, and she blushed; today must've been a special occasion...

"Okay, something's up, Meathead," the earthbender opined.

"Well," Sokka sniggered, "I got a letter this morning from Katara and Aang, and they're having another baby!"

Toph smiled and sat Lin down back on the floor when the toddler started wriggling in her mother's arms. "Well, well, well. They seem to be in a hurry."

"That and the fact that Aang's dying for an airbender to show up."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Makes sense."

Sokka crossed the small space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He planted light kisses on her jaw, cheek, forehead and nose. "It got me thinking, Toph. We should have another baby..."

"Me and you? Parents of two kids? Pfft, yeah right."

"What if I persuade you?" he replied, a wry smile curling up the corner of his lips.

That night, as Lin was sleeping, Sokka rolled off of his wife and pulled her to his chest, both of them sweat-slick and out of breath.

"Okay," Toph muttered, her voice husky from over-exertion, "I admit it. You're a pretty good persuader."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kso, I'm sorry it was short, but I wanted to hurry and put something up during my free time. This sucks. Sorry 'bout that. But at least I already know what the next one-shot is gonna be about! If people even want another one. xD  
><strong>

**But I have an offer. I've been dying to make my writing better, but I can't come up with anything to write about. So, send me a prompt of your choice with a pairing from Avatar or LoK. I'll put them in a huge bundle here on fanfiction and dedicate them to you, if I even get enough. It would really help me out alot, and it would help you, too! (I do write smut, so it can be an option). Get to sending, and I really hope you enjoyed/review this chapter! :D  
><strong>


End file.
